The present invention relates to the field of grain based dairy beverages produced from natural foodstuffs. More specifically, the present invention relates to a process for making from rice flour, sugar, chocolate powdered milk, evaporated milk, condensed milk and water a grain based dairy beverage which possesses excellent shelf life and stability while providing a pleasant tasting and flavored beverage.
The popularity of dairy based beverages for consumption by consumers has resulted in a rice based dairy beverage, commonly known as xe2x80x9chorchataxe2x80x9d. Standard recipes and components of a xe2x80x9chorchataxe2x80x9d beverage generally consist of long grain rice, milk, sugar, vanilla, cinnamon, fresh fruit in various forms and water. However, such prior art recipes do not provide a dairy based beverage which possesses an adequate shelf life and stability. Therefore, such recipes result in a beverage which is unable to be mass distributed to the consuming pubic. Also, such prior art recipes of the xe2x80x9chorchataxe2x80x9d require, during the manufacture thereof, passing the blended components through a sieve to filter the solid components from the liquid. Accordingly, such recipes provide a beverage that separates within one to two days of the date of preparation. Additionally, such prior art recipes contain ingredients which prevent and block the benefits of combining such recipes with natural flavors to provide flavored dairy based beverages. Thus, such prior art recipes of dairy based beverages have not been manufactured in consumable form for sale to the consuming public.
One object of the present invention is to provide an improved grain based dairy beverage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a grain based dairy beverage which exhibits extended shelf life and which is readily manufactured for consumption by the consumer.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel method of manufacturing a grain based dairy beverage which eliminates the step of filtering the blended components.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method of manufacturing a grain based dairy beverage which is storage stable and exceeds the shelf life of prior art grain based dairy beverages.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a grain based dairy beverage which may be combined with a variety of natural flavors to provide a smooth tasting flavored beverages.
The grain based dairy beverage in accordance with the present invention provides a dairy beverage with contains between about 0.45-0.75 percent by weight rice flour, about 0.15 percent by weight chocolate milk powder, between about 7.5-9.0 percent by weight sugar, between about 4.8-6.0 percent by weight evaporated milk and between about 3.6-4.5 percent by weight sweetened condensed milk, with the remainder of the beverage consisting of potable water. The above-specified composition or recipe for preparing the grain based dairy beverage in accordance with the present invention eliminates the need of common ingredients such as cinnamon or vanilla, from known prior art xe2x80x9chorchataxe2x80x9d-type recipes, which substantially enhances the smooth taste of the consumable beverage, as well as permits combining the dairy beverage with natural flavors to provide a variety of flavored beverages.
The utilization of evaporated milk and condensed milk in the beverage recipe permits the grain based dairy beverage to exhibit excellent shelf life as well as stability after preparation. For example, after the step of pasteurization, the dairy beverage may be bottled and stored under refrigeration for a period of between about 2-3 weeks before breakdown occurs in the beverage. Such an extended shelf life for a grain based dairy beverage substantially minimizes the health problems associated with lactose, allergies or traces of hormones contained in dairy products and facilitates the mass distribution of the beverage to the consuming public.
The method or process of manufacturing the grain based dairy beverage in accordance with the present invention includes the step of placing between about 7.5 to 9.0 percent by weight sugar into a mixing container; and thereafter adding between about 4.8-6.0 percent by weight evaporated milk to the sugar and mixing until the sugar is dissolved therein. Generally, the sugar is not completely dissolved in the evaporated milk and between about 3.6-4.5 percent by weight of sweetened condensed milk is further added to the sugar-evaporated milk composition to provide a composition wherein the sugar is completely dissolved. After the sugar is completely dissolved, about 0.6 percent by weight rice flour, in powdered form, is added to the milk and is mixed until the rice flour is completely dissolved in the composition. In small batches of the recipe, the rice flour is added at one ounce at a time during mixing to ensure proper dilution of the rice flour without the composition clumping together or providing the appearance of coagulating. After the rice flour, sugar and condensed and evaporated milk are completely and fully dissolved, about 0.15 percent by weight of chocolate milk powder is added to the composition and dissolved by mixing into the composition. At this point in time, the mixture has a consistency of heavy cream with an off white color and should not be gritty or grainy upon taste. If the consistency is not uniform, further vigorous mixing is required until the desired consistency is achieved. Finally, between about 78-85 percent by weight potable water is added by mixing to the composition to complete the preparation of the beverage. Thereafter, the composition is cooled to a temperature between 40 and 50xc2x0 F., if it is desired that the beverage is to be immediately consumed by consumers.
As set forth above, the composition may be immediately served to the consumer. However, if it is desired to store the beverage before the beverage is consumed by the consuming public, then the resultant composition may be pasteurized by heating it to approximately 145xc2x0 F. for 30 minutes or by the utilization of a flash method of heating to 160xc2x0 F. for 15 seconds, followed by rapid cooling to below 50xc2x0 F. This pasteurization treatment renders harmless the lactic acid bacteria within the dairy product, permits bottling and shipping to the consumer under refrigerated conditions, and provides a shelf life of the beverage of between about 2-3 weeks. The invention consists of certain novel features and structural details hereinafter fully described, illustrated in the accompanying drawings, and particularly pointed out in the appended claims, it being understood that the various changes in the details may be made without departing from the spirit, or sacrificing any of the advantages of the present invention.